Preman Pasar dan Anak Layangan
by Aratte
Summary: Seutas benang layangan menghubungkan keduanya.


Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

.

Preman Pasar dan Anak Layangan

Seutas benang layangan menghubungkan keduanya.

.

Alternate canon, friendship, family

.

AN: Saya harus merombak fanfiksi ini dua kali karena kendala research. Tadinya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Om H, bos preman di pasar Tanah Abang, Indonesia. Tapi saya tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menulis OTP dengan setting AU berlokasi di Indonesia. Hanya sebuah fanfiksi, tapi saya tidak mau salah tulis karena kendala observasi lapangan. Tidak tepat saja. Tidak sekarang.

Dunia SNK versi canon sudah lebih dari cukup dan sangat sesuai. Lagipula Levi memang preman pasar—pasar bawah tanah yang sangat ekstrem tentunya.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui: Iklim/musim dunia canon SnK di fanfik ini meniru iklim benua Australia dan Indonesia, saat natal tiba, mereka mendapat musim panas, bukan musim dingin. Jadi jangan terkejut melihat Eren menggeliat kepanasan di hari natal. Kemudian ada hari natal dan tahun baru di dunia alternate canon ini.

Fanfiksi ini sendiri ditujukan untuk ulang tahun Levi yang bertepatan saat perayaan natal. Tapi tidak ada kata terlambat untuk saya dalam berkarya dan berbagi dengan pembaca. Hope you enjoy the story. Cerita ringan, tema pasaran, tidak neko-neko dan tidak perlu banyak pikir. Ber-setting canon ketika Mikasa belum bertemu dengan Eren, dan Eren Jaeger masih jadi anak layangan, dan Levi masih jadi preman pasar.

.

.

.

Roda kereta bergulir menepis kerikil, warna ruas-ruas kayunya serupa batu lazuardi di kaki langit. Dua menit sebelumnya, kuda penarik kereta menggila dan meringkik. Semenit setelahnya, kusir babak belur karena tusukan pisau dan terinjak tapak kuda. Darahnya memercik roda, lalu menggenangi saluran pembuangan di tepi jalan.

Levi Ackerman melompat turun dari kereta. Tangan penuh harta curian, dia mencabut pisau dari perut gembul si pedagang untuk dicuci.

Dunia bawah tanah tak mengenal hukum. Jebloskan Levi ke jeruji besi dengan tuduhan membunuh dan merampok, maka dia akan bebas dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Sebab korbannya terkenal kikir dan langka punya penggemar. Wanita penjual susu di pinggir jalan tersenyum mendengar kabar kematiannya, tikus jalanan bersorak karena bisa merampok harta peninggalan di rumahnya, dan bocah miskin tetap bersukaria membawa balon.

Seminggu lagi hari natal.

Pasar bawah tanah sepi karena pemilik lapak terbang ke dunia atas, dengan sayap separuh rusak dan keyakinan tinggi barangnya dapat terjual habis. Target marketnya penghuni atas kelas rendah—seperti anak-anak kampung berkantong kempis. Yang menuntut tingkat pembeli lebih tinggi, harus mengemis jadi tukang angkut karung para pedagang tamak. Dengan kesempatan itu mereka dapat ikut berjalan di pasar terbuka, di pusat kota, yang harum sutra dan daging asinan. Pengunjungnya bersepatu bagus—kepala pelayan buncit hingga bangsawan berduit.

Karena pasar tersebut begitu karismatik menarik golongan atas hingga bawah, Levi membuka posko taktis di tengah pasar, di sebuah warung teh.

Manusia punya insting menghindari bahaya. Si pemilik warung tahu nyawanya terancam—padahal tidak terlalu, maka disiapkan olehnya sesaji dalam bentuk semangkuk sup, kemoceng bulu unggas, dan secangkir teh hitam. Levi tidak perlu membayar. Si preman pasar duduk dengan kaki menekuk sambil menonton bangsawan lalu lalang. Sesekali dia membuat suara kecepan puas menyicip esens pahit teh.

Bahagia sederhana bagi tikus busuk; Mereka bersukacita mendapat irisan keju dalam bak sampah. Konsep bahagia Levi meniru kesederhanaan si hewan pengerat. Minum teh, mengawasi calon korban, membidik lapak-lapak terbaik, lalu tidur karena bosan.

Incarannya siang ini adalah bangsawan wanita, yang dari sekali lirik kau tahu dia terlahir di bawah pengasuh bertopi bulu dan gaun sutra. Kantongnya tebal, koinnya menyembul tumpah-tumpah. Levi tidak perlu menghabisi nyawanya, karena wanita itu tidak tahu dompetnya dicuri sampai tiga hari kemudian.

Dia bangsawan yang menanam emas dalam gigi, dan emas tersebut adalah hadiah dari raja. Dia orang penting, tapi duitnya lebih penting bagi para tukang pukul suruhannya. Mereka mencari-cari pencuri dompet sampai ke lubang semut. Seekor semut meringkuk takut dan langsung menunjuk nama besar Levi si preman pasar dunia bawah. Pasti dia pelakunya! Ta-tapi jangan bilang aku yang buka suara!

"Haa. Mana buktinya. Berandal bertangan delapan juga banyak di sini."

Warung teh jadi lebih ramai hari itu, pun si pemilik warung bersiaga ambil langkah seribu. Pengawal dan tukang pukul suruhan membuat lingkaran di meja Levi, menggertak, memaki.

Cairan teh hitam Levi lebih pekat karena darah. Levi bukannya ingin sok brutal, salahkan reaksi biologis dari pembuluh darah yang terkoyak, ia memuncratkan darah deras sekali seperti keran yang sumbatnya dilepas. Warung tutup untuk dibersihkan. Di saat itulah hubungan mutual antara si preman pasar dan pemilik warung berkecambah. Melihat Levi bersih-bersih (karena suka, bukan berarti simpati), pemilik warung berempati.

Tidur memeluk pedang adalah suatu keharusan. Setiap menit ada belati lain mengiris leher, dan menit berikutnya pedang menusuk perutmu. Kehidupan dunia bawah tanah tidak seekstrem pendidikan asasinasi Kenny. Levi familier dan memaklumi.

Kalau kau tanya kenapa bos preman berkelana tanpa teman, adalah karena tabiatnya sendiri. Beberapa bulan lalu ia menjatuhkan preman pasar lain yang sekarang mengikutinya sebagai bawahan sekaligus saudara. Sebulan setelahnya ia bertemu gadis manis siap mati kelaparan, sekarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan abang. Mereka menempati sebuah rumah kosong hasil rampasan sebagai markas berteduh, berkelompok dengan jumlah kurang dari tiga. Dua di antara mereka adalah pemimpi; yang satu pemimpi muluk, yang satu lagi pemimpi ulung. Farlan ingin melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang sungguhan, Isabel ingin hidup di atas awan.

Levi muak mendengar cerita fantasi. Karenanya seringkali ia didesak dorongan suntuk untuk pergi jauh dan berkelana sendiri. Sesekali. Dia serigala penyendiri dan merasa khusyuk tidur tanpa kawan. Sesekali. Dalam tidur pun jarang bermimpi—karena Levi jarang tidur, sampai kantong matanya tebal menampung debu.

Karena membunuh ibarat makan sup kurang garam, hal biasa dan membosankan, sampai-sampai Levi kebal alkohol. Logika barusan tak akan bisa dicerna khalayak ramai. Karena alkohol tercium seperti darah yang mengambangkan amis di dalam sarung belati kulit, dan karena rasanya seperti karat. Diminum berbotol-botol pun Levi tak pernah mabuk. Pahit manis teh hitam menyelamatkannya. Monster buasnya tenggelam di bawah tumpukan biji-bijian teh yang sama hitamnya. Pokoknya teh hitam adalah dewa para minuman. Cara memegang cangkirnya pun klasik.

Di tengah suguhan harian bersama teh hitam, Levi menemukan hiburan baru di waktu lowong.

Duduk dan menonton.

Warung teh hitam tak pernah sepi, terutama pada jalan yang terbentang di mukanya. Beberapa langkah dari warung adalah pedagang culun penjual suvenir bocah di bawah umur. Bisnisnya biasa digandrungi selama musim panas.

Bocah sembilan tahun itu sering berkeliaran tapi baru siang itu pandangan Levi terpancang kepadanya. Bukan karena gerak tungkai yang lucu, atau celana terusan khaki yang sudah bulukan, tapi karena tinju yang bergetar mengepal.

Levi mencium darah di dalam telapak tangan bocah itu. Ambisi sekolosal apa yang membuat bocah di bawah umur membuat ekspresi ingin menghancurkan bumi?

Rupanya karena sebuah layangan.

Anak-anak kampung mengantre di depan lapak layangan, bersukacita dengan motif pilihan, lalu pulang. Si bocah mata hijau zamrud dan rambut kastanya gelap hanya menatap kejauhan. Iri karena kantong kering? Hal-hal culun macam apa bergelayut dalam lubuknya?

Setelah layang-layang habis terjual, bocah itu lari pulang dilanda amarah. Ah. Masokis.

Karena bocah itu masokis, esoknya ia kembali lagi.

Kantongnya masih berisi angin, kosong melompong. Kali ini tangannya tak terkepal begitu kuat. Lapak mengisi ulang stok dengan varian layangan warna hijau daun. Warnanya meneduhkan rohani. Si bocah malang mulai berpasrah diri karena miskin.

Levi salah.

Anak lelaki dengan pipi putih salju dan rambut pirang jamur menghampiri bocah itu. "Eren," panggilnya. "Tuan Santa hanya eksis dalam dongeng. Dia tak mungkin datang membelikanmu mainan selama apapun kau menunggu."

Bocah kampung pintar.

Hijau zamrud berpendar emas karena hasrat berapi-api. "Aku tahu dia pasti datang, Armin. Setiap tahun anak-anak menerima hadiah. Kau lihat saja, dia pasti datang! Kalau perlu aku jelajahi pasar ini sampai bertemu dengannya."

Bocah masokis.

Kemudian hujan abu lokal turun dari kanopi-kanopi cokelat. Anak itu diam saja sampai badannya dibalut debu. Burung lewat menjatuhkan kotorannya di atas kepala. Bocah itu bergeming.

Setelah pedagang layangan memulas senyum senang membawa pulang sekatung perak, bocah itu berlari pulang. Levi mendatangi lapak itu, menagih upeti.

Keesokan harinya, si bopung (singkatan dari bocah kampung, Levi ingin memanggilnya begitu) itu hadir dengan senyum sumringah. Dia berlari dengan kantong tebal. Jelas terlihat baru mendapat uang belanja. Lapak layangan menjadi target sasaran pendaratan loncat indah. Tak tok tak tok. "Beli layangannya satu!" suara nyaringnya menerjang telinga Levi yang sedang berkencan dengan secangkir teh hitam.

"Mau layangan yang mana?"

Walau hanya bisa melihat punggung, Levi tahu sepasang mata zamrud sedang berputar sembari berpikir. Pilihannya jatuh kepada sebuah layangan warna hijau.

Hijaunya serupa tapi tak sama dengan jubah buruh, dan jubah berkelana anggota kemiliteran. Hijau supaya bisa berklamufase di bawah batang kayu busuk saat mereka berburu titan. Bodohnya, mereka mengukir simbol sepasang sayap yang saling bersetubuh di punggung jubah. Sudah tentu titan bisa melihat.

Bopung mengambil layangan hijau bergambar sayap kebebasan. Layangan itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, sementara dia bersorak-sorai, menuhankannya. Tuan Santa masih terlelap di bawah selimut berkutu, atau Tuan Santa sedang sakit keras, si bocah tidak peduli karena sudah dapat layangan.

Bopung berlari bawa layangan di depan warung teh. Entah karena kakinya tidak dapat direm atau matanya juling, dia menabrak sekitar dua sampai tiga pejalan kaki. Yang terakhir ditabrak olehnya adalah anak kampung yang lebih tua usianya. Kalau ada Levi sebagai preman pasar yang disegani, di kampung si bocah ada preman berandal cilik yang ditakuti.

Bopung tidak takut. Layangan berbingkai kayu itu dipakai seperti tameng berzirah. Pergumulan mereka seperti main-main pada awalnya. Sayang, si preman berandal cilik bawa pasukan, jadi si bopung kalah jumlah. Dia kalah, dan matanya sebulat kue bulan saat melihat layangannya diinjak-injak. Bingkai kayu patah jadi tiga, dan jejak sepatu memberi gradasi warna lumpur pada lukisan sayap sok keren itu.

Bopung bergulat dengan diri sendiri, menahan untuk tidak menangis. Dia lirik kanan-kiri, mengawasi apa ada yang melihat paras merahnya dan air matanya. Levi pura-pura tidak melihat. Bopung pun berdiri sambil terhuyung kesakitan. Kantongnya sudah berisi angin lagi, dan dia pulang ke rumah membawa angin.

.

Panas terik keesokannya. Levi melepas kancing teratas kemejanya, berikut kancing kedua. Gadis perawan di warung teh membulatkan mata, bukannya terpesona dengan tubuh atletis dua belas pak Levi, tapi memandang sesuatu di belakangnya—ke arah jalanan yang di balik punggung kursi Levi.

Bopung datang lagi, kali ini dengan sekelumit perasaan bersalah karena kebodohannya sendiri. Tidak semestinya cari ribut dengan anak kampung, atau mencuri uang di bawah bantal Ibu. Curi saja duit bangsawan! Antara bodoh dan masokis, Bopung tidak melihat sekeliling. Mengendap-endap di belakang seorang bangsawan berkemeja putih. Bangsawan satu ini tidak bergigi emas, tapi berpengawal tak kasat mata. Levi tahu hanya dengan sekali melihat, dia berpengalaman mengayunkan pedang.

Namun, saat Bopung berhasil menarik dua lembar uang—hanya dua lembar tak berarti seharga kuda-kudaan rotaan sebesar alat kelaminmu— si bangsawan tidak berkutik. Sebab, si bangsawan adalah tipe sok dermawan dan merakyat. Pengawalnya diperintahkan untuk menjauh dan hanya boleh datang ketika perlu. Pengawalnya berjumlah dua, berpakaian ala preman seperti Levi. Cukup satu pengawal untuk mengangkat kerah longgar si bocah kampung.

Tungkai lucu itu bergerak-gerak meronta. Naik, naik ke udara, Bopung mengayuh menuju langit. Setidaknya dia tahu arah yang tepat untuk menendang: Selangkangan macho si pengawal. Bopung berhasil lolos, menghilang di antara kerumunan pembelanja.

Dua pengawal mengejar.

Levi sedang kurang hiburan. Secangkir teh hitamnya tergeletak mengepulkan uap, selagi pemiliknya berlari ke luar warung.

Kalau dilihat dari angkasa, Bopung terlihat seperti titik kecil berlekuk, dan dua pengejarnya seperti kutu. Di belakang dua pengejar, ada kutu lain berambut hitam. Gerak larinya penuh presisi membuatmu sadar dia bukan kutu biasa. Dia anti-mainstream. Dia tikus busuk. Benar-benar anti-mainstream karena dia pun sedang mengejar Bopung tapi tidak mengejar dari belakang, dia menerobos gang-gang sempit yang sudah terpetakan dalam kepala. Mencegat mangsa di tempat lain dan bang! Bopung tak bisa mengelak.

Di bawah kanopi kayu yang sudah Levi prediksi, Bopung hadir dan berjongkok sembunyi. Di luar gang si pengawal berlari melewati. Bopung tidak diberi kesempatan menarik napas lega.

Levi menutup mulut anak itu supaya tidak berteriak keras. Suaranya seperti geraman singa sampai turun derajat seoktaf cicitan tikus, karena Levi menutup mulutnya kuat sekali. Badan tidak berhenti meronta, menendang sana-sini. Bopung nakal malah membuat kanopi di atasnya rubuh.

Levi sudah biasa tertimpa benda berat (kalau tidak salah), maka ketika ia meringkuk di atas tubuh Bopung, sakitnya tak begitu terasa. Bopung melebarkan mata terkejut. Debu dari reruntuhan kanopi masuk ke mata Bopung, membuatnya sklera matanya memerah.

Levi ingin menjilati mata hijau itu. Ah. Dorongan untuk bersih-bersih dengan cara yang tidak wajar! Ini penyakit.

Emosi Bopung reda setelah sadar nyawanya baru diselamatkan. Tangannya mungil mendorong dada si preman pasar. "_Sir_? Keningmu berdarah."

Levi menggeser badan dari puing-puing. "Oke, merangkaklah dari bawah tubuhku."

Bopung mendadak penurut. Dia bukan sekedar merangkak tapi ingin melarikan diri. "A-Aku harus pergi. Dua hari lagi natal!"

"Apa kau sudah pesan tiket kapal, karena kalau belum, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada natal atau kau bisa memanjat ke atas atap, lalu mati."

"Tuan Santa tidak akan meninggalkan anak-anak! Dia pasti menunggumu! Ayah belum beli tiket kapal, a-apakah harus?"

Mata Bopung berkaca-kaca seperti protagonis klise dalam novel erotik milik Farlan.

"Kau diajar mencuri oleh Ibumu?"

"Tidak! Jangan katakan pada Ibuku kalau aku—"

"Saran profesional; dari pada mencuri uang sedikit, langsung saja curi barang yang kau inginkan. Praktis dan tidak pakai repot."

"Err. Begitu?" Dia tertunduk. "Aku sudah beli layangan kemarin. Uang dari Ibu. Sekarang sudah habis. Ibu sakit dan Ayah belum pulang. Harapanku hanya Tuan Santa."

Levi berjongkok di sampingnya. "Kalau kau menunggunya, kenapa kau mencuri."

"Karena setiap tahun, dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku—kecuali saat aku masih kecil." Bopung meruduk ke depan seperti banteng. Perut Levi dibuat geli oleh tangan mungilnya. "Katakan, Tuan Preman! Apa syaratnya untuk dapat bertemu Tuan Santa?! Kata temanku, cuma perlu berdoa saja karena dia tidak pernah ada! Aku yakin dia ada. Apa aku terlalu bodoh dan nakal sehingga Tuan Santa tidak mau datang lagi? A-aku hampir saja mencuri—"

Levi menepuk kepala Bopung. "Dengar, bocah kampung, Santa pasti datang, di dalam mimpi. Jadi pulanglah dan tidur di ranjang Ibu."

"Jangan menipu anak kecil!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku menipumu. Itu karena tak mungkin kau mampu memanggilnya. Tuan Santa banyak maunya. Dia suka cairan pembersih lantai, sapu baru, kemoceng dan yang paling dia suka adalah teh hitam."

"Be-benarkah? Ternyata benar aku harus memberi sesuatu agar dia mau datang!"

"Ya. Bopung pintar. Rambutmu halus sekali tapi bau asem. Pulang dan mandilah supaya Tuan Santa mau datang."

"—Tapi, bagaimana caranya menyerahkan sesaji kepada Tuan Santa?"

"Kau bisa melalui aku," ujar Levi. "Letakkan di atas meja di warung tempatku mangkal."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli teh hitam."

"Kau boleh pinjam uangku." Levi mengeluarkan lembaran uang rampasan pagi. "Beli sesaji untuk Tuan Santa pakai uang ini."

Jumlah uangnya cukup membeli layangan untuk setahun. Bocah waras akan ambil, lari, beli layangan dan melupakan Tuan Santa.

Bopung tidak begitu.

Binar matanya setajam lentara penarik ngengat. "Baiklah! Aku akan beli teh hitam untuk Tuan Santa."

Si preman pasar mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Tuan Santa mengabulkan semua keinginan." Bopung mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Besok aku datang ke mari menemui Paman dengan sesaji untuk Tuan Santa. Paman janji menungguku? Lingkarkan jari kelingking Paman di kelingkingku."

Levi menepuk kepala Bopung. "Nak, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain jari kelingking. Aku lebih suka bermain jari tengah."*

Bopung menjepit kelingking si preman dengan miliknya. "Janji! Kalau menyalahi janji bokongmu akan ditusuk seribu jarum." Ditambah cengiran polos yang sanggup melunakkan baja keras dalam hati para penjahat—kalau tidak membuat mereka lebih buas.

Levi mengingat senyum itu dalam tidurnya. Senyum Bopung, berbaur seperti adukan gula batu dalam teh dengan senyum Farlan dan Isabel. Bopung ingin bertemu Tuan Santa, Farlan dan Isabel ingin menghirup dunia luar. Ketiganya bodoh, namun ketiganya tersenyum tanpa beban.

Mengapa?

Dua hari sebelum 25 Desember, Bopung tidak datang.

Pedagang layangan berpakaian beludru merah, topi tidur dan janggut putih. Anak-anak mengerubuti lapak layangan. Menjelang sore, hanya menyisakan layangan yang kecil-kecil. Pedagang membayar upeti kepada Levi. Bopung belum kunjung datang.

Malam itu, Levi tidur di warung karena malas pulang. Siapa yang senang tidur di balairung bawah tanah gelap berbau pesing. Bau ketiak bopung bau asem lebih menenangkan.

Sehari sebelum tanggal 25 Desember, pengunjung pasar menyemut tak tahu aturan. Ada yang merayap terinjak megap-megap karena penuh sesak. Lima hingga sepuluh kantong sukses dirogoh tanpa perlu melihat.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Bopung datang ke pasar atau tergencet sampai mati. Seharusnya bokong Bopung ditusuk seribu jarum, dan Levi lupa bertanya bagaimana dan siapa yang akan menusuknya. Ia bisa mendatangi rumah Bopung dan mengancamnya dengan berkata: "Tuan Santa mengamuk karena kau tidak berhasil memberinya sesaji teh hitam dan detergen, rumah dan bajumu aku sita."

Di kala kau mengikhlaskan sesuatu, keinginanmu terwujud.

Bopung lincah nampak berlari ke warung herbal apoteker. Tidak pikir panjang menyerahkan lembaran uang kepada pedagang. Lalu berlari menjauhi pasar.

Bopung menyusuri sungai, mendaki gundukan sampah menyerupai bukit, meliuk di atas jembatan, menginjak kubangan yang membuatnya kulitnya makin coklat. Kampungnya tidak begitu jauh dari pasar jika ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Makan waktu setengah jam.

Dia menabrak sekelompok berandal cilik di tengah jalan. Dia dimaki dan hampir digebuki, tapi para preman cilik tahu Bopung sedang buru-buru, sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat. Gema langkah Bopung menggebu menderakkan jendela, ketika ia tiba di gubuk kecil. Sahabat baik si bocah kampung berambut pirang sudah menanti.

Jendelanya berkaca menerawang sehingga gerak-gerik Bopung masih terlihat. Tempat tidur menyatu dengan dapur dan meja makan, di sana Ibunda Bopung berbaring. Dia terbatuk dan meminta air. Bopung menyerahkan air dan obat dari warung. Ibunda tergeletak lagi.

"Tuan Santa pasti datang," kata Bopung geram.

"Tuan Santa tidak ada dan dia bukan Tuhan," kata bocah kampung pirang.

"Tuhan mungkin memang tidak ada. Tapi Tuan Santa bisa mengabulkan keinginan! Bukan cuma membelikan kita layangan, dia bisa menyembuhkan Ibu."

"Eren, sudahlah."

"Dengar, Armin. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan perantara Tuan Santa. Dia memberiku uang untuk membeli persembahan agar Tuan Santa mau datang!"

Bocah kampung pirang mendelik. "Kau ditipu olehnya! Mana mungkin Tuan Santa mau datang karena disogok."

"Ha! Armin, kau percaya padaku kalau Tuan Santa benar ada."

"Tinggal tunggu Paman Grisha pulang," tutur si pirang lemah. "Dinas keluar kota memang lama, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi Paman pulang mengobati Bibi."

"Tidak usah tunggu Ayah!"

Bopung masokis berlari sekencang angin, sejauh mungkin, melintas lembah dan tergelincir jatuh ke sungai. Bajunya basah, dia menggigil dan bersin. Anjing buduk tepi sungai memberinya pandangan iba.

Bopung berlari ke pasar, tapi gagal menyusut di antara pengunjung kalap. Bopung berlari menuju gang terdekat, bersungut-sungut melihat anak-anak membawa pulang layangan ketupat. Bopung iri, marah, dan menangis.

Peman pasar menunggu.

Bopung menunggu.

Surya tak mau menunggu. Sinarnya merangkak pelan-pelan menuju barat. Warna rambut hitam semakin hitam. Lapak remang-remang semakin suram. Lentera dinyalakan untuk menggantikan cahaya matahari. Pasar tetap ramai dan terang. Bopung berlenggang keluar gang karena lapar, lalu kembali lagi membawa roti bungkusan. Dia memilih pojokan tergelap segelap dinding kerongkongan ular pithon yang melenyapkan mangsa tanpa sisa. Bocah kampung pirang gagal menemukannya.

Jam 12 tepat ketika pengunjung dan anak-anak pesta pora—Bopung sudah meringkuk, tenggelam dalam karung sampah dan mati.

Bopung tidur menggigil. Bopung tidak tahu selama ia tidur, pasar kebakaran, dan ada pedagang kemalingan jenggot. Bopung tidur pulas dan mungkin sempat bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya, Tuan Santa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Dia om-om berjanggut putih, mata insomnia, kostum kedodoran dan pendek. Dia membawa sekarung hadiah.

Bopung bangun, kepalanya ditepuk sayang, dan dia diberi permen lolipop bertangkai. Bopung yang kelaparan langsung mengulum permennya. Jemari kakinya mengepal kesenangan. Pipinya yang gembul merona merah.

"Aku tahu Tuan Santa pasti datang!" pekiknya. "Tuan Santa bahkan tidak perlu diberi sesaji teh hitam untuk mau datang menemuiku."

Santa pendek mengambil mainan lain dalam karung hadiah. Sebuah layangan sayap kebebasan. Bukan hanya satu, tapi belasan layangan beraneka rupa. Jangan tanya bagaimana Tuan Santa bisa punya koleksi layangan.

Bopung terharu sampai jatuh tersandung. Dia memeluk Tuan Santa.

"Dasar bocah, kau membuatku berbuat bodoh seperti ini," keluh Tuan Santa pendek.

Bopung tidak bisa mendengar gerutuan di balik janggut tebal itu. Bopung memeluk sayang Tuan Santa, sambil menahan bersin karena tergelitik bulu janggut.

"Terima kasih! Aku cuma butuh satu layangan, tidak sebanyak itu. Dan dari pada itu aku ingin Tuan Santa menyembuhkan Ibu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang. Tugas Santa untuk menghibur bocah ingusan dan bagi-bagi mainan. Setelah itu aku bisa pulang dan tidur. Jangan tambah tugasku, oke?"

Bopung membenamkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan, ingin menyatu dengan jubah beludru Santa. "Maaf! Uang dari paman preman yang kemarin sudah kupakai untuk membeli obat."

"Tidak masalah."

"Tapi, karena itu jadi tidak bisa membelikan Tuan Santa teh hitam!"

"Tuan Santa sudah kenyang."

Santa pendek memeluk Bopung, kaku. Menggosok pelan punggungnya seperti memarut wortel.

.

Pagi hari tiba dengan gemilang, dan langit masih berbintang atau mungkin mata Bopung yang berkunang-kunang. Indah warna langit serasi dengan warna layangan hijau daun. Bopung siap menderu bersama angin.

Kemarau dan musim panas adalah pembangkit angin terbaik. Bopung tak sabar menunggu sore hari, jadi dia asik menusuk kerangka layangan dengan jarum dan menyimpul benang.

"Tuan Santa bertugas di malam natal, apa yang kau lakukan pada hari natal?"

"Aku akan cari kerjaan supaya tidak bosan."

"Tuan Santa tolong bantu aku memegangi layangannya. Aku ingin tarik ulur benang!"

"—Baiklah."

Santa pendek memegangi layangan sementara Bopung menarik benang. Mengawasi angin. Mengulur. Mengawasi angin. Menarik benang. Topi Santa terbang tertiup angin, Bopung berteriak, "Lepaskan!"

Angin sejuk meniup layangan, mengangkatnya naik. Bopung antusias mengulur benang. Dia sempat bertanya, "Tuan Santa kenapa janggutmu putih tapi rambutmu hitam?" saat layangan tipis berangka itu terbang melampaui puncak pohon.

"Terbang! Naik-naik!" pekiknya.

Bongkahan awan terbuka memamerkan terik matahari, Bopung menatap langit.

Sepasang sayap kebebasan melambung disokong angin. Makin tinggi ketika Bopung mundur mengulur, dan bergeming ketika kepalan Bopung menahan benang pengendalinya. Awalnya layangan itu nampak besar dan sayapnya bergoyang-goyang mengapung di atas air kubangan, kini seukuran mikro. Tak ada yang tahu berapa lama mereka menengadah, dan berapa lama lagi permainan usai.

Benang di tangan Bopung membuat garis tipis yang hanya dengan sekali sentil pasti putus.

"Kau puas? Layangannya sudah terlalu tinggi bentuknya seperti curut, tinggal tunggu benangnya putus, lalu curut pun terbang entah ke mana."

"Akan kutahan. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia lepas sebelum saatnya, harus lebih tinggi lagi." Bopung menggigit bibir. "Naik-naik ke langit! Bebas! Tuan Santa, mereka naik tinggi sekali. Mereka terbang. Mereka melihat dunia luar dan bebas selamanya!"

Tuan Santa menatap langit, mengamati layangan Bopung sampai matanya juling. "Kurasa sayapnya sudah patah."

"Tuan santa, sayap kebebasan tidak akan patah! Jika kulepaskan benangnya, dia akan terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Keluar dinding! Dia akan terbang bebas selamanya bersama angin. Dia akan lihat bermacam-macam hal yang tak bisa kau temui di dalam dinding. Dia melintasi gurun, ada lautan air asin, ada padang rumput, bahkan titan tak bisa menangkapnya."

"—Begitu."

"Ya!"

Santa pendek lelah menengadah, maka dia melihat ke dalam bola mata Bopung, mengawasi warna biru langit bersemu dengan batu hijau zamrud, dan di tengah-tengahnya, sayap kebebasan berbentuk trapesium mengambang.

"Aku ingin terbang. Bebas. Aku ingin melihat dunia luar. Itu impianku."

Saat mendeklarasikan impiannya, Bopung bergetar tubuhnya, namun sinar matanya semakin kuat. Santa pendek seolah terhisap ke dalam lubang pusaranya, tak berkata-kata.

"Tuan Santa, apa kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Hm, aku tidak bisa. Tapi ingat satu hal dalam hidupmu—"

Sedetik kemudian mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"—bahwa kau harus melawan. Sepahit apa kehidupanmu, kau tidak akan bisa menang tanpa melawan. _Tatakae_!"

"_Tatakae_?"

"Teriak lebih kuat. _Tatakae_!"

"_Tatakae_!"

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Bopung mengangguk.

"Pulanglah dan jaga Mama yang sakit."

Bopung mengangguk.

"Jangan menerima permen dari orang tidak dikenal, katakan tidak untuk janggut-janggut putih lainnya."

Bopung mengangguk.

"Tidak buruk."

Sapuan halus di atas puncak kepala.

Angin meniup bumi tempat Bopung bermain layangan. Pijakannya oleng sedikit, dia jatuh ke belakang dengan bokongnya duluan. Benang layangan putus. Bopung memasang wajah tegar melepaskan kepergian layangan.

Di tengah lapangan luas Bopung tergeletak menatap arak-arak awan. Dia melihat kanan-kiri, tak ada sesiapa pun, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur. Tuan Santa sudah pulang ke rumahnya di puncak bukit yang dingin dan ditudungi awan-awan berkristal es.

"_Tatakae_ ya—?"

Eren Jaeger berlari pulang ke rumah sebelum Armin datang mencari.

.

.

Ketika malam turun, preman pasar menyeret langkah masuk rumah. Tidak ada kata "Aku pulang," dan tidak ada basa-basi saat melepas jaket dan melemparnya ke atas sofa. Jarang ada sambutan, tapi kali ini, sepasang tangan gadis rambut merah memeluknya kuat-kuat. "Abang! Aku janji tidak akan mengoceh yang bukan-bukan lagi." Sahabatnya yang satu lagi, berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap.

Di atas meja tergelar piring kue tart dan lilin kecil yang siap padam. Gadis rambut merah menariknya duduk di belakang meja. Untuk pertama kalinya hari ulang tahun Levi Ackerman dirayakan.

Tiga berandal kembali menjajah pasar bawah tanah, melambung dengan 3DMG ilegal dari penyelundup berjubah militer. Isabel Magnolia senang melambung ke langit goa karena rasanya seperti burung. Sesekali Levi berkomentar aneh tentang terbang seperti layangan. Farlan dan Isabel saling menoleh penasaran.

Duduk di bawah kerak goa, menatap langit dunia atas, Isabel tercenung, dan menyanyikan lagu fantasi muluknya. "Ah aku ingin terbang seperti burung menghirup dunia luar yang bersih dan melihat langit."

Farlan menutup mulut Isabel dengan permen dan berkata, "Hush. Jangan buat Levi sebal karena mimpimu yang ketinggian. Dia ada benarnya juga. Terbang terlalu tinggi akan sangat menyakitkan bila kau jatuh nanti."

"Burung tidak akan jatuh kalau sayapnya tidak terluka, dan Farlan, kalau kau takut terbang, jangan bermimpi!"

"Sudahlah!"

"Tapi—"

Ajaibnya, Levi tidak keberatan sama sekali, dan tidak pernah meminta mereka diam. Lirik panjang berkisah angan-angan semu terdengar seperti bait lagu, dan bunyinya menyerupai gesekan layangan.

Ia mendongak ke langit.

Jauh di angkasa, sepasang burung terbang tinggi, terbang beribu-ribu mil di bawah kapas-kapas putih, menghantar harapan menuju negeri entah berantah di mana langit dan bumi saling bergelung, tak tampak lagi dari atas dinding. Nyatanya penduduk dinding tak tahu bahwa mereka hidup di bawah langit yang sama. Itulah mengapa migrasi sepasang burung itu dapat disaksikan secara bersamaan oleh dua pasang mata: yang satu bermata gelap dari pasar bawah tanah, dan yang satu lagi bermata hijau sedang bermain layangan di tepi sungai.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

AN: Dunia Alternate Reality, pembaca sekalian bisa membayangkan plot-plot seperti apa yang terjadi ketika Eren masih anak-anak, dan ketika Levi masih jadi preman dunia bawah. Banyak kisah dari fans tentang pertemuan kedua pasangan ini sebagai cerita prekuel. Dalam dunia canon mungkin mereka pernah berpapasan di suatu tempat, dan hanya saling notice setelah Levi menjadi Prajurit Terkuat Manusia. Dalam banyak doujin bahkan Levi si preman mengajarkan Eren kecil membunuh, kisah-kisah pedo gembira, dan kisah eksotis lainnya tentang kisah cinta kembang desa dengan bos preman yang kalian suka. Dalam fanfik saya ini mereka bertemu dan bermain layangan, dan mengajarkan Eren sebuah magic word "_Tatakae_!" yang jika dihubungkan ke dalam plot canon—nah sekarang kau tahu dari mana datang teriakan patriotik Eren itu.

_Tatakae_ means fight.

(*) Dialog yang sama pernah saya tulis di dalam Fanbook Light Novel HOPE.

UPDATE: Fanfik ini saya edit dengan menghilangkan bagian Mikasa. Benar-benar _miss_ saat menulis, dia seharusnya belum hadir di setting ini.


End file.
